fategrandorderfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Nero Claudius (Caster)/@comment-27789594-20170827140717
This is a story based on real facts. One year since Summer 2016 has passed. I still can't understand what the RNG wanted by giving me Altera and Archuria instead of Marie Caster. Was it to prove how strong the desire sensor can be? Was it to mock my decision of giving up to roll on Alolan Casko's gacha because of my "realistic" idea of "it's easier to roll a SR that I want instead of a SSR"? Maybe it was trying to say "if you didn't give up on your dream you could have Alolan Casko instead of Archuria now"... Well... At least everything is fine now. Alolan Casko has forgiven me on the rerun. Yeah, everything is fine now... ... Oh, how wrong I was. Summer 2017 starts. I see the contents of both gachas and, once more, I'm more attracted to the SRs, specifically of the part 1. I wanted any of them. Any of them would make me so happy. I couldn't care less about Nero. Don't get me wrong, there was a time that I loved her and Casko equally, however, the recent influx of Nero wanking made me dislike everything about the character. Anyway, I used everything I had on the gacha. Nothing. I rolled nothing. I felt nothing. There wasn't a single thing at the time I finished to roll, just silence. It was like the universe was being born at that moment. Nothingness. The nothingness expanded when everyone around me rolled cute swimsuit waifus when I couldn't roll even a random SR. After this tragedy, I started to yolo my way on this gacha with every little quartz DW gave me and eventually, Gil Caster, my first Arts support ever, finally answered my call. I was in awe with his golden brilliance. He wasn't a cute girl in a swimsuit, but he was someone I wanted, someone I NEEDED IT, for a long time. I stoped my progress on the event for him, to give him my love. Even though he wasn't a waifu, I wanted to show to someone, anyone, how grateful and happy I was. Sure, my lack of caster gems and other materials cockblocked us, but I still gave my all for him. When I finally could go back to the event, another tragedy happened, but on DW's side: the servers had some serious issues. Everytime an emergency maintenance happens, I'm reminded of how horrible of a person I am. "Maybe with the apologems... Maybe with the apologems I can reach out for my dream of having one of the SRs of part 1! Please, don't get well soon, servers!" I waited patientelly while wishing for the maintenance to keep on happening and also though how "early" it finished, thinking that the apologems wouldn't be enough. On the next they, the Stones of Fate arrived. I grasped them with all my might and challenged the gacha once more. Nothing, nothing, nothing, nothing... And then... There she was... Once again, a SSR heeded my call. Once again, the SRs turned their backs on me and walked away. Even though I used to say "I hate her so much!"... Nero was there for me when no one else was, after almost 200 quartz. Once again I was bathed on a warm, golden brilliance of a ruler, but it wasn't like Gil Caster's. I felt overwhelmed, not happy. ... Am I really worthy of her? For the first time ever, I wasn't mad for not rolling someone I wanted. I just keep on thinking how unworthy of her I am... Even though she chose me, even though she chose to fight alongside me... Am I worthy of her? Well, I think only time will tell... I still can't understand what the RNG wants from me by doing these things, but I guess this is a second chance fate gave me to know Nero from the start and to make me like her again. But one thing is certain: I'm eternally grateful for her and it'll be an honor to make her stronger. Can I call this "give my love to her" like I said with Gil Caster? Well, I don't know... At least for now. I guess I just need to rearrange my feelings for her first.